


喜歡與被喜歡 下BED

by peacefulyears



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulyears/pseuds/peacefulyears
Summary: 小潤小雅的ABO下集中BED部分





	喜歡與被喜歡 下BED

「跟我走，」沒了方才帶著喜悅的溫軟，松本的聲音在寂靜裡顯得更加冷靜：「我們回家再說。」

———

「我知道你早上打了抑制的點滴。」

才進到松本的房間，相葉就立刻被那人壁咚到門板上追著親吻。

一吻上就蠻橫地將舌頭探了進去，松本用雙手捧住相葉的臉，封住了可以逃跑的空間，也讓兩個人的吻彼此深入。

感受到闖入的舌尖熟練地挑逗著他敏感的牙齦和上顎、輕輕吮咬著他的唇，相葉在這一波熱情的攻勢裡乖順地生澀回應著，還分了心為了兩人發出的嘖嘖聲響紅了耳根。

看吧，他就知道會這樣，相葉自暴自棄地想，如果潤想要自己，他一定沒辦法拒絕的。

因為他也一樣想要潤。

相葉看著眼前的松本的輪廓，他的眉毛比平時靠緊了一些，眼睛裡有著讀不懂的情緒，而他的嘴唇，看上去就像剛才的吻一樣柔軟。

「別在那樣亂吃抑制劑了。」聲音還有點沙啞，松本近乎嘆息地說。

天知道他接到櫻井的電話之後，有多生氣這個人這樣不愛惜自己的身體，氣得他幾乎想就這樣放任相葉胡鬧，不再過問，卻又被電話裡的另一個竹馬一句話戳中軟處。

少來了，對他最心軟的，還不就是你。想到二宮的話，松本一個來氣，又湊上去咬相葉的嘴唇。

「潤，我不想被標記。」在親吻結束之後，相葉對松本這麼說。

闊別已久的一個吻輕易地打碎他長久以來的假意疏遠，把他的心思拉回了那個兩情相悅的晚上，他卻只想陷下去。

主動伸手擁抱了松本，相葉把自己埋進對方的胸口，親暱地依賴著他。

一直逃避著沒能說出口的話，好像沒那麼難以啟齒了。

「我喜歡你，一直喜歡你，你知道的吧。」

「可是，我不要被標記。」

他無法解釋自己為什麼這麼不願意；一個Alpha搭上一個Omega，翔ちゃん標記了ニノ，不也都是好好的，這些他都知道，卻在心理上無法釋懷。

他還需要一點時間。

「對不起。」生怕自己的話會把擁抱的人推開，相葉把雙手圈得更緊了點，小聲地道歉。

與剛才的立場互換，這一次是松本不再開口；然而當相葉以為松本要推開他的時候，又一雙手環抱住自己，讓他下意識地閉起眼睛感受著。

卻沒有他眷戀的煙草味。

「潤——？」沒來得及發問，相葉就被打橫抱了起來，嚇到抓緊了對方的脖子。

「說了不想被標記，還敢這樣抱緊我。」邊說邊維持著擁抱的姿勢往床邊移動，松本往床上一趴，順勢就把相葉仍上了床。

松本用手撐起上身壓了上去，兩個人的距離非常非常緊，雙腿曖昧地交疊，他看著相葉泛紅的耳根，忍不住又親了上去舔吻。

「你喜歡我？」他對著相葉的耳朵吐出氣息。

「嗯。」相葉發癢地縮了一下，沒有掙動。

「那，想要我嗎？」放過他的耳朵，松本沿著相葉頰邊的輪廓細密地親吻著。

「………想要。」當吻又再次落到唇上，相葉啞著嗓子說。

「可是，不要標記？」低低地笑了，得到初步許可的松本開始一顆顆地解相葉的襯衫扣子。

「………對。」手又抓上了松本的衣服下襬，相葉有點忐忑，卻又不由自主地期待著。

「知道了。」達成了解開扣子的成就，松本把相葉揪著他衣擺的手向下拉近褲腰，示意要相葉也動手替他脫。

「我也喜歡你，」松本的舌尖在相葉的乳首處打轉，他舔吻著的聲響讓字句變得含糊，更引得身下人一陣敏感的顫抖：「而且我現在就想要你。」

當兩個人的衣服都已經被拋到床下，相葉感覺到自己的身體因為松本撩撥變得柔軟而濕潤，上午用點滴打的抑制劑肯定還沒有失效，但他還是渴望他；他並沒有在發情，卻還是希望對方在後庭擴張著的手指能再深一點、再給他多一點什麼。

於是相葉把微張的雙腿圈上了松本精實的腰，難耐地磨蹭著討好著他。

「忍不住了？」松本又低低地笑了起來，又像安撫又是鼓勵地親吻著相葉的唇，被體液沾溼的手指從後庭抽了出來，撫上了環著他腰際的大腿，施了力把相葉的雙腿分得更開。

「嗚、你快一點………。」下半身的慾望毫無掩飾的展現在另一個人的面前，這讓相葉羞恥地想用手臂擋住眼睛，松本卻不讓。

「說你想要我。」抓住了相葉的手臂，身下整身都泛著紅的人閃著水光的粉嫩入口正興奮地收縮邀請著，讓松本看得嗓子都啞了，卻還硬是要逗他。

他既然都等了這麼久，自然不介意再多折磨他一下。

「我剛剛、就啊——！」感覺到身上的人挺腰深頂到了脆弱的軟處，相葉被竄起的酥麻快感逼濕了眼眶，仰著頭用情色的呻吟聲一下一下地記錄著松本進出的軌跡。

「哈啊……潤、小潤………。」

相葉又像爽又像求饒的嗚咽呻吟鼓吹了松本的動作，讓他幾乎要控制不住自己需索的力道；他維持送插的兇狠頻率，更空出手套弄著相葉勃起的下身，惹得那人在他手裡哭喘著洩了出來，卻不給才經歷高潮的相葉喘息的間隙，直接就往生殖腔頂了進去。

「唔！等、啊……不要………。」還沒從高潮的迷茫裡緩過來，被徹底填滿的痛感和快感讓相葉忍不住叫聲，緊縮地甬道被松本一次次霸道地頂開，隨著濕潤的體液摩擦出發麻的快感，叫相葉只得哼哼啊啊地喊著。

為什麼要做到這麼激烈？相葉覺得松本肯定是在報復他的疏遠，或對櫻井暫時標記了自己生氣。

幾乎哭著被頂到了第二次高潮，相葉不理會松本在自己耳邊說他太快的エロ嘲弄，紅腫著眼角伸手攀上松本的肩頭，討好地親吻他的唇，低聲乞求還在自己的身體裡硬著的那人趕緊射進來。

「別那麼快……，我再讓你多舒服一下。」咬著相葉主動送上的唇，松本偏不順他的意，就著相葉攀上的姿勢抱著他的腰坐了起來，無比舒適地感受被幾乎被自己頂穿的那人夾緊的後穴，才使勁地頂了幾下要相葉動一動腰。

在相葉乖順地上下動作了幾次，漲紅臉軟著腰討饒，軟軟地喊潤我真的不行了、不會再讓別人標記、拜託趕快射進來好不好，松本才終於放過相葉疲軟的性器，一下一下地頂弄著射了進去。

「沒事的，我不會成結。」安撫著坐在身上的相葉，虐待狂松本總算還是記得展現一下事後的溫柔，按揉著相葉佈滿汗水的纖腰，把他放回床上好清理濕黏的身體。

被松本那種欺負式的性愛折騰，相葉的眼皮無比沈重，他任由對方把自己像刮魚鱗一樣地翻來翻去擦拭，直到松本也跟著躺回床上，才道出了自己方才的疑惑。

「小潤，你吃了抑制劑嗎？」

和打了抑制點滴的自己一樣，剛才的性事裡他完全感受不到松本獨有的信息素香氣，他大概能猜出這是怎麼回事。

「這是要證明，我隨時都想上你。」幫兩人拽緊被子，松本把他剛剛晉升戀人的竹馬抱進懷裡。

「我才不管你有沒有味道、是Beta還是Omega，笨蛋。」

「……潤才是笨蛋。」

打了抑制的松本身上殘留的僅剩淺淺的沐浴乳香氣，無法騷動他的信息素波動，卻同樣讓相葉動心，他使出今晚僅存的一點點蠻力擁抱著松本，用長長的睫毛刷上對方軟軟的耳垂，呢喃著：「我喜歡你的煙草味，不要遮掉。」

在快陷入夢境前，相葉好像隱約有聽見松本嘀嘀咕咕的嘮叨。

「從今天開始，你就是我的了，不許你找別人標記你，」

「現在ニノ可是對櫻井くん有求必應，那個壞心眼的傲嬌ニノ欸。」

「至於永久標記，你不用覺得非得……，雅紀，有在聽嗎？」

那天晚上相葉睡得很好，直到身邊的煙草味濃烈地把他喚醒為止。

然後天啊，隔天早上，他們又換了兩個新的姿勢。

潤肯定還在生氣。


End file.
